1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a dispensing device and, more specifically, to a fluoride dispenser that enables the user to select a flavor or combination of flavors creating a custom flavored fluoride to be dispensed.
Dental appointments are often difficult for both the patient and the practitioner. Many people, and adolescents in particular, have apprehension or fear when it comes to dental appointments. The patient's apprehension often results in increasing the length of the appointment costing the practitioner time and money.
Many practitioners use gimmicks and gifts such as stickers or toothbrushes to make the patient feel at ease. Additionally many treatment compositions come in various flavors to suit patient preferences. Such compositions include fluoride treatments. Many practitioners offer a variety of flavors of fluoride. It is often the case that a patient requests a mixture of 2 or more flavors. Such requests are often granted in order to please or reduce the apprehension of the patient. These requests also result in increasing the length of the appointment costing the practitioner time and money.
The fluoride dispensing device of the present invention provides means for pre-mixed custom flavored fluoride that suits the patient's needs and saves the practitioner time and money.
The dispensing device of the present invention is similar to a coffee vending machine in that it provides the patient with various choices of flavored fluoride. Once flavors are selected, the dispensing device determines the proper amount and ratios of each flavor to obtain the correct total volume. The container of custom flavor fluoride is sealed and dispensed and ready for the patient dental treatment.
The present invention's fluoride dispensing device allows for point of use formulation of custom flavored fluoride. The patient or end user is able to select the number of flavors and the volume ratio of each flavor providing for a custom flavor fluoride.
The present invention's fluoride dispensing device also allows for input by the practitioner. The owner or practitioner is able to define the number and type of flavors available and most importantly the total volume of fluoride to be dispensed.
The present invention's fluoride dispensing device also provides means for secured dispensing of the fluoride. The fluoride dispensing device with this feature would require the user to input a security code and/or ticket in order to activate the dispenser controls.
In a preferred method of use, the present invention's fluoride dispensing device would be available in the waiting room allowing the patient to formulate the flavored fluoride prior to the appointment. This method improves the efficiency of the appointment saving the practitioner money.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous other dispensing devices and systems are designed for performing a similar purpose to that of the present invention. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,633 issued to Kondo on Mar. 28, 1989.
Another patent was issued Buckley on Jul. 30, 1991 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,472. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,910 was issued to Chigira on Aug. 24, 1993 and still yet another patent was issued on Nov. 11, 1997 to Picioccio as U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,435.
Another patent was issued to Kateman on Jun. 2, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,571. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,236 was issued to Picioccio on Dec. 7, 1999. Another patent was issued to Ford on May 29, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,811 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 2, 2004 to Kateman as U.S. Pat. No. 6,698,228. Another patent was issued to Gutwein on Jul. 6, 2004 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,759,072. Internationally, a European patent was issued on Oct. 30, 1997 as EP0886249.